


Слово на букву p

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [22]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season 2, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Parmaq (клингонский) - любовь.Драбблы про отпуск на Райзе, не особо связанные сюжетно, но разносить под разные шапки мне не хочется.





	1. Слово на букву p

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Ванильная ваниль в сахарном сиропе вперемешку с ПВП. У каждой части предупреждения прописаны отдельно.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эш сталкивается с одним из самых больших своих страхов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС, флафф, PG-13, ER

Воздух на Райзе был таким теплым и влажным, что казалось еще немного, и вода начнет оседать на все предметы в комнате. Эш лежал поверх всех простыней и покрывал, голышом, гадая о том, можно ли на этой планете раздобыть антигравитационный гамак, чтобы висеть в воздухе и ничего не касаться.

Что-то определенно было не так с климат-контролем…

В дверь номера постучали. Эш медленно сполз с кровати, обмотал бедра полотенцем, чувствуя, как от каждого движения становилось жарче. Он подошел к порогу и хлопнул по замку.

— Прости что опоздал, — Крис стоял перед ним полностью запакованный в свою желтую форму капитана. Глядя на него Эшу стало совсем не по себе.

— Я думал ты не приедешь.

— Внезапные и очень неотложные дела, — ответил Крис. Эш пропустил его внутрь и когда дверь закрылась проследовал в центр комнаты.

— Боюсь, что отдых будет испорчен жарой и духотой, — Эш решил сразу сказать об этом. Он конечно долгое время жил на Кроносе и помнил детство Вока, но даже тогда влажность и температура были более терпимы. Сейчас же казалось, что в разгоряченном воздухе Райзы можно свариться заживо.

— Ты всегда встречаешь гостей в таком виде? — спросил Крис. Удивительно, но при нем не было вещей, словно он вообще не собирался тут оставаться. Эша это насторожило.

Крис подобрался к Эшу поближе, положил ладони на талию, водя большими пальцами по кромке полотенца. От этого прикосновения дышать стало совсем невозможно, а когда Крис потянулся чтобы поцеловать Эша, то тот не выдержал. Отстранился и глубоко вдохнул, стараясь хоть чуть-чуть облегчить свое состояние.

— Что-то не так? — Крис выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Я очень рад тебя видеть, но мне так жарко, что я даже касаться тебя не могу, — Эш попытался изобразить виноватый вид, но не был уверен, что у него получилось. Почему-то рядом с Крисом все его навыки, приобретенные в Секции будто бы исчезли.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — Крис позволил себе улыбнуться. И он наконец-то снял с себя китель, который только одним своим цветом усугублял состояние Эша…

Через минуту Эш залез под ледяной душ и стоял там пока не перестал чувствовать пальцы — последней каплей стал полураздетый Крис, который почему-то не торопился надеть на себя хоть что-нибудь.

— Чем сегодня займемся? — совершенно буднично спросил Крис. Эш слышал его достаточно хорошо, но тот все равно повысил голос. На самом деле хотелось лежать, пережидая пик духоты, который начинался к вечеру. Вот когда солнце сядет они смогли бы пройтись по пляжу, добраться до одного из ресторанчиков и выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.

Именно этот план Эш и предложил, когда вышел из ванной.

***

К вечеру на Райзе стало невообразимо хорошо. Наконец-то Эш начал чувствовать себя нормально. Духота спала и теперь соленый бриз со стороны океана приносил только свежесть и какую-то удивительную бодрость.

Они шли по длинным тропам вдоль диковинных инопланетных деревьев, напоминающих пальмы и Эш даже схватил Криса за руку, чтобы тот не отставал. Свет от алых свечей из глазниц огромных статуй-хорга’нов освещал им дорогу — казалось, что они попали в экзотическую сказку…

Крис сидел напротив и выглядел очень расслабленным — был ли виной тому только что принесенный к их столику фирменный май тай Райзы Эш не знал. Он смотрел на Криса и думал о том, как они вообще оказались в этом положении — вместе проводят увольнительные на райской планете.

— О чем задумались, коммандер? — Крис всегда начинал обращаться к Эшу официально, когда тот витал в облаках.

— Наслаждаюсь прохладой, — коротко ответил Эш и отпил из своего бокала. Он не особо любил такие сладкие и фруктовые напитки, но это же Райза — никто тут не подает бладвейн или алкоголь для задумчивых вечеров в одиночестве.

Неподалеку зазвучала медленная тягучая мелодия, под которую хотелось качаться в обнимку и ни о чем не думать — она практически манила и кажется Эш подумал, что к счастью Крис не настолько неисправимый романтик, чтобы пригласить его танцевать…

И в следующее мгновение Крис именно это и сделал — протянул ему руку. Эш хотел отказаться, но посмотрел Крису прямо в глаза и кажется, как и всегда просто не смог отказать.

 _Veqlargh_  побрал бы этих капитанов Звездного флота и бездонные серые глаза!

Это был уже их пятая увольнительная вместе, если не считать почти четыре месяца в самой глуши на окраине Мохаве. Невозможно встречаться чаще если одному из них приходилось бороздить дальний космос в поисках неизведанного, а второму — защищать то, что уже исследовано и стало частью дома.

Но, пожалуй, одним из преимуществ того чтобы возглавлять Секцию 31 заключалось в том, что Эш всегда мог выкроить для себя пару дней и сделать это так, чтобы увольнительная совпала с выходными Криса.

И он действительно подстраивался, чтобы вот как сейчас оказаться рядом, обнимать и чувствовать дыхание Криса на своей шее и думать о том, как они вернутся в номер и конечно же не будут спать до самого утра.

Хотя иной раз Эш думал о том, что ему было бы достаточно просто находиться рядом — иногда этого казалось более чем достаточно…

И когда все стало настолько серьезно?

Осознание неприятно щелкнуло у Эша в голове — он даже замер на месте игнорируя музыку и лишь спустя минуту снова посмотрел Крису в глаза. Тот выглядел таким теплым и мягким и кажется май тай совершенно сгладил всю эту напускную капитанскую угловатость, которую Крис вырастил вокруг себя в качестве защиты.

Такого Криса как сейчас хотелось целовать, раздеть, уложить на кровать и доставить столько удовольствия сколько он способен выдержать и не успокаиваться пока он продолжает просить.

Но еще Эшу страшно хотелось просто обнять Криса, поцеловать в посеребренный висок и пойти любоваться тем как свет от двух лун Райзы падает на лагуну Темтиби…

— Ты в порядке? — мягко спросил Крис. Он все еще обнимал Эша, хоть они и уже давно просто стояли на месте.

— Да, просто надо проветриться, — Эш отступил назад, выпутываясь из таких приятных объятий Криса. — Надо проветриться.

Он развернулся и быстрым шагом скрылся среди листьев, удаляясь от музыки и света факелов. Крис звал его — Эш слышал, но сейчас ему правда нужно было пройтись и подумать.

Под светом первой взошедшей луны вода казалась почти черной и влажный песок прилипал к ногам. От него было холодно по-настоящему и это немного отрезвляло.

Разве стоило вот так сбегать, оставив Криса совсем одного и ничего не объяснив? Может быть нужно было отойти в сторону или вернуться в номер и рассказать, что у Эша на душе? Он терзался мыслями о каких-то совсем невозможных вещах, которые коммандерам Секции 31 по статусу неположены.

Сколько агентов положили свои жизни чтобы спасти все живое? Что стало с Лиландом и Джорджиу? Эш конечно же должен был стать следующим в этом гигантском списке погибших во благо Федерации, засекреченном так сильно, что если бы с ним и правда что-то случилось Крис никогда бы об этом не узнал… А если бы ему все-таки удалось достучаться до адмиралов и выяснить правду, то сколько боли ему это причинит…

Может быть нужно больше не подстраиваться под выходные Криса, придумать отговорки и держать такую дистанцию, чтобы в какой-то момент без слов стало понятно — дальше ничего не выйдет…

А если бы все наоборот — получилось. Страшно было подумать о том насколько все могло стать хорошо и как это все равно разбилось бы о капитанские нашивки и черный бейдж коммандера…

Эш продолжал идти вдоль пляжа удаляясь от знакомой ему территории в окрестностях лагуны и в какой-то момент он увидел огни в конце неосвещенной тропы — глаза хорга’нов потухли, и никто давно не менял свечи в них.

Выйдя ближе к свету Эш наткнулся на небольшой костер разведенный в центре полянки. Но не это удивило Эша — рядом с огнем сидел старый, абсолютно седой клингон. Кажется, он грелся от костра — ночь действительно забрала у воздуха Райзы все тепло и в какой-то момент стало действительно прохладно.

— Не стой столбом, землянин, — произнес клингон на федеральном стандарте. Акцент у него был такой сильный что Эш не сразу разобрал сказанное. Тем не менее он прошел и сел прямо на землю напротив клингона. Тот поднял взгляд на Эша и потом спросил:

— Заблудился?

— Нет, — Эш не особо был уверен в том, что следил за дорогой пока шел, но точно знал, что найдет дорогу обратно.

— Тогда что ты бродишь в ночи? Я думал, что в это время все земляне проводят время со своими <i> _parmaqqay_ </i>, — и клингон замолчал. А потом посмотрел на Эша как-то очень внимательно, словно удивился чему-то.

— Я знаю значение этого слова, — ответил Эш.

— Вот как, — клингон выпрямился и теперь стало видно, что ни к какому из великих домов он не принадлежал. Неужели еще один ничей сын?

— Так почему ты здесь, а не рядом с _parmaqqay_? — еще раз спросил клингон. Он смотрел на Эша пристально, словно пытался что-то в нем разглядеть. Даже побывав в куче неприятных операций Секции и пообщавшись со всяким сбродом со всего квадранта Эшу все равно было не по себе.

И он конечно же не знал, как ответить на вопрос — потому что любая объективная причина того, почему Эш оставил Криса одного и сам отправился бродить по засыпающей Райзе казалась ему почти что-то стопроцентным прогнозом на будущее.

И в его голове звучала как признание.

— Мне страшно, — Эш произнес это как-то слишком легко. Ему казалось, что подобные мысли нужно вытаскивать из себя с силой. Может быть дело в том, что случайному собеседнику всегда проще открыться, чем кому-то знакомому?

— Значит у вас все по-настоящему, — сказал клингон. Он достал из-за пазухи средних размеров флягу украшенную гербом Клингонской Империи, отпил из нее и протянул Эшу. На вкус это оказался бладвейн, причем настолько ужасный что Эш поморщился. — Скажи об этом своему _parmaqqay_ , вместе вы сможете справиться со страхом…

Эшу на ум пришли те самые старые клингонские легенды, сопровождающие свадьбы и слова о том, что два сердца способны поразить даже богов…

— Своему?.. Откуда…

— Эш! — где-то неподалеку раздался голос Криса. Эш повернулся на голос, а когда снова посмотрел на клингона — тот словно испарился. Даже вместо открытого пламени осталось только потухшее кострище с остывающими углями и густым белым дымом, поднимающимся над поляной.

— Вот ты где, — Крис вышел из-за крупных листьев, в руках у него был десантный фонарь Звездного флота. — Я тебя потерял.

В голосе Криса звучал если не страх, то плохо скрываемая тревога. Когда Эш поднялся на ноги Крис подошел к нему почти вплотную, обнимая одной рукой.

— Что на тебя нашло? — Крис крепче прижал Эша к себе. Они отошли от поляны и направились в сторону гостиницы…

— Мне страшно, — Эш заговорил очень внезапно, сам от себя не ожидал. Крис шел рядом, и вторая луна Райзы уже вовсю светила на океан.

— Страшно? — переспросил Крис. Он вдруг остановились прямо на берегу, почти у кромки воды и кажется последнее что сейчас волновало Эша это промокшие до щиколоток штаны.

— Любить тебя, — слова все равно выходили с боем, Эшу почти приходилось выдыхать их. — До ужаса.

Фонарь выпал из рук Криса — он шагнул к Эшу и обхватив его лицо руками поцеловал. Теплая волна накатила почти до колен, но кажется Эш совершенно не заметил ее — важнее всего для него сейчас был Крис, его губы и слова, которые под шум океана почти нельзя было разобрать.

Но кажется Эш и так знал, что именно Крис мог ему сказать. Старый клингон оказался прав. Разделить свой страх с _parmaqqay_  было хорошим решением — вместе они точно справятся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parmaqqay - возлюбленный, если буквально "романтический партнер"
> 
> veqlargh - клингонский дьявол, в более узком смысле привратник Гретора - клингонского ада.


	2. В гроте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пайк находит способ избавить Тайлера от духоты хотя бы на время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС, флафф, ER, NC-17

Крис перевернулся на левый бок и его взгляд невольно упал на циферблат, проецируемый из глазниц миниатюрного хорга’на расположенного у изголовья кровати. Капитанская привычка вставать к альфа-смене так некстати дала о себе знать — вместо того чтобы счастливо спать и видеть сны почти до самого завтрака, который на Райзе подавали ближе к полудню Крис лежал и смотрел по сторонам.  
  
И любовался Эшем. Тот так тяжело переносил духоту, воцарившуюся на Райзе из-за сбоя климат-контроля, что ворочался почти всю ночь и засыпал только под утро, когда со стороны океана приходила прохлада.  
  
Вообще Крис удивлялся себе — потому что ему казалось, что из них двоих это он должен был страдать от тепла и влажности, а получилось совсем наоборот. Эш проводил большую часть дня подальше от солнца, желательно сидя по уши в воде, гулять и развлекаться они выходили исключительно ночью. И Крис как бы был даже не против такого расклада — что может быть романтичнее, чем прогулки по пляжу под двумя лунами Райзы…  
  
Ни для кого не секрет что на Райзу приезжали отдыхать не только из-за райского климата — самым главным тут были местные традиции, способствующие курортным романам и словно специально придуманные для влюбленных парочек. Только вот Крис уже немного забыл, когда последний раз прикасался к Эшу — из-за жары тот даже поцелуи воспринимал негативно, не говоря уже о большем. Да, Эш и сам переживал по этому поводу, хищно он смотрел на то, как Крис переодевался… Но видимо духота делала свое черное дело и дальше взглядов желаний у Эша не возникало и Крис уже подумывал подать жалобу руководству курорта чтобы потребовать компенсацию за по-своему испорченный отдых.  
  
Собственно, с такой мыслью Крис сполз с кровати, оделся и вышел из номера. В седьмом часу утра после нескольких минут созерцания того как обнаженный Эш распластался на кровати Крису хотелось только одного, но получить он этого не мог.  
  
— Доброе утро, — Криса поприветствовала миловидная райзианка. — Чем могу помочь?  
  
Первый порыв спросить, когда же будет исправлен климат-контроль почему-то сошел на нет и Крису на ум пришла мысль. И он сразу же решил поделиться ею с райзианкой.

***

— Куда ты меня ведешь? — Эш выглядел вялым. Несмотря на легкую одежду ему кажется все равно было жарко, он тяжело дышал и периодически облизывал губы. Что конечно же испытывало выдержку Криса — он обещал себе, что как бы сильно не хотелось, не станет настаивать, потому что в их отношениях не было места принуждению в каком-либо виде.  
  
— Подожди, мы почти пришли, — Крис повернулся к Эшу и улыбнулся. Узкая тропа, вымощенная гладкими каменными плитами, вела их в самую чащу, подальше от пляжа и курортной зоны. И судя по всему этим путем не часто пользовались — Крис подумал о том, что наконец-то они окажутся в абсолютном уединении и никто им не помешает. С этой мыслью он засунул руку в карман штанов, словно проверяя на месте ли то, что он собирался сегодня использовать.  
  
Эш вышел вперед. Его шаги были тяжелые, белоснежная рубашка прилипла к спине, а шея, которую сегодня видно из-за собранных в хвост волос, влажно блестела. Черт бы побрал, Райзу и ее климат-контроль, который заставил Криса сознательно отказываться от того, чтобы пробовать каков Эш на вкус последние несколько дней…  
  
— Куда дальше? — спросил Эш. Они вышли к пруду, образованному небольшим водопадом, который брал свое начало на самой верхушке высокой скалы. Из-за нее Крис не видел солнца и кажется впервые за день они оказались в такой большой тени.  
  
— Прямо, — Крис прекрасно помнил инструкции райзианки.  
  
Пройти по краю пруда по камням, выступающим над водой, забраться за водопад и тогда они наткнулись бы на вход в пещеру.  
  
Все именно так и произошло.  
  
Спустя несколько минут Крис и Эш стояли под каменными сводами, почти в абсолютной темноте если бы не крупная щель в где-то наверху через которую в пещеру падал не только свет, но и крупными струями лилась вода, образуя неглубокий водоем.  
  
И первое что Крис услышал — это то с каким облегчением Эш вздохнул. Воздух здесь был прохладный, возможно даже слишком. После духоты и жара что творились вокруг Крис чувствовал, как ему даже немного холодно находиться тут в летней одежде.  
  
— Можно я останусь тут до конца отпуска? — Эш улыбнулся. Он конечно не всерьез говорил об этом, но впервые за последние пару дней Эш как-то оживился и стал похож на самого себя.  
  
— Сегодня — да, — ответил Крис и его тут же отблагодарили поцелуем. Если бы он знал, что будет такой почти мгновенный эффект, он давно спросил райзианцев о подобном месте…  
  
Эш не стал тратить время. Он прошел под водопад внутри грота и прямо так как был, ступил по струи воды. Стоял под ними какое-то время, словно давал себе остыть — Крис же нашел камень повыше и устроился на нем поудобнее.  
  
— Вода просто ледяная, — произнес Эш. Он выступил из-под воды и тряхнув мокрым рукавом рубашки вытер лицо ладонью. Ткань прилипла к его груди очерчивая все изгибы, темные волосы просвечивали сквозь белый хлопок и кажется если бы Крис присмотрелся, то разглядел бы мурашки на коже Эша.  
  
И конечно же Эш заметил то как Крис на него смотрел. Как и всегда. Он улыбнулся, покачал головой, а потом спросил:  
  
— Только не говори мне что ты притащил меня в единственное прохладное место на этой планете, чтобы остудить и трахнуть?  
  
Ну что еще Крис мог ответить? Кажется, он выдал себя мгновенно, потому что в следующий момент Эш произнес что-то на клингонском — явно какое-то ругательство, связанное с сексом, а затем демонстративно стянул с себя мокрую рубашку и швырнул Крису в лицо.  
  
Похоже пора было действовать.  
  
— А ты против? — спросил Крис. Он подошел к Эшу поближе, чувствуя, как несмотря на несколько минут под холодной водой он все еще излучал тепло накопленное жаркими днями на Райзе. Крис отбросил рубашку Эша, а потом стянул свою собственную, потому что он знал, что они оба слишком давно не прикасались друг к другу.  
  
Эш покачал головой. Он сделал шаг назад, не спуская с Криса взгляда и снова оказался под струями воды. Ледяные брызги попавшие на Криса, заставили его вздрогнуть, но это лишь добавило ему решимости — он приблизился к Эшу и тяжелые и такие холодные капли начали падать ему на голову, шею и плечи…  
  
Крис еще никогда не целовался под водопадом.   
  
Возможно райзианцам стоило включить этот грот в свой рекламный буклет.  
  
Мокрая ткань прилипала к ногам, но Крису как-то удалось без жертв стянуть с Эша последний предмет одежды. Теперь Эш стоял посреди серых камней, покрытых легкой зеленцой мха и выглядел совершенно невероятно — капли воды блестели на его смуглой коже. В неярких лучах света, что украдкой проникали в пещеру Эш казался средоточием чистой страсти и Крис поймал себя на мысли, что ему хотелось выпить его до дна, слизать каждую бисеринку влаги с его тела.  
  
— Так и будешь стоять и смотреть на меня? — Эш прищурился, словно оценивал в каком состоянии был Крис и что нужно сделать, чтобы довести того до нужного состояния. А потом поднял руку, резко дернул за короткий хвост и распустил волосы…   
  
Крис смотрел как Эш опирался на одну из стен пещеры, как наклонялся, как расставил пошире свои длинные ноги… Это было не просто приглашение, Крис чувствовал себя пойманным на крючок, слезть с которого он совершенно не хотел.  
  
Несмотря на прохладу пещеры наощупь Эш казался горячим, но теперь это был жар совсем иного толка, не навязанный духотой Райзы.  
  
Наконец-то взятая с собой смазка оказалась у Криса в руках. Он так боялся потерять ее под водопадом, что пришлось прижать ладонью в кармане прямо через ткань.  
  
Сейчас же Крис поймал себя на мысли что у него дрожат руки — было ли тому виной нетерпение или холодная вода, от которой кажется одеревенели пальцы, он не знал. Да разве это было важно? Крис чувствовал, как нетерпеливо Эш позволял растягивать себя, шепча что-то совершенно непонятное, какую-то смесь федерального стандарта и клингонского. А потом повернул голову и посмотрел на Криса потемневшим от возбуждения взглядом и стало ясно, что еще одна секунда промедления и случится непоправимое.  
  
Крису казалось, что он как нетерпеливый подросток — настолько сильно нереализованное желание грохотало внутри, вторя ритму сердца. Он входил в Эша медленно, словно погружался в чистый огонь — горело все, включая воздух из легких выдыхаемый в виде весьма заметных облачков пара…  
  
Прижаться к Эшу сзади чтобы не упасть от переизбытка чувств — вот на что хватило Криса прежде чем он окончательно провалился в испытываемые им ощущения. Все происходило само собой, они качались, почти синхронно, может быть со стороны это выглядело даже не как секс, а что-то больше напоминающее один из странных райзианских парных танцев…  
  
Эш в объятиях, напряженный как струна, принимал Криса так как тому хотелось, позволяя все и даже больше. Они давно уже разобрались в том, как доставлять другу другу максимум удовольствия и потому не тратили время на бесполезные слова.  
  
Ну только если это не клингонский.  
  
—  _Saghmo'_ , — шептал Эш и Крис ускорялся. И получал в ответ стоны, эхом отражающиеся от стен пещеры, а следом Эш начинал чуть ли не всхлипывать и мычать — он явно прикусывал нижнюю губу, совсем близко подобравшись к оргазму.  
  
Тогда Крис протягивал руку и обхватывал член Эша, чтобы не дать тому кончить раньше — от каменных сводов сразу же отражались ругательства и проклятья и мгновенно тонули в шуме падающей воды…  
  
Кажется, все мысли и чувства выплескивались из Криса вместе с семенем. Он убирал руку, позволяя Эшу следом проваливаться в опустошающее удовольствие. Криса в этот момент хватало лишь на то, чтобы шептать Эшу то, что он обязательно услышит, зная что каждое слово только усилит шквал ощущений свалившийся на них прямо сейчас.  
  
— Люблю тебя, как же я люблю те… — и окончание фразы пропадало, растворялось в гортанных звуках, которые выходили из Эша вместе со спермой, дрожью и пульсацией во всем теле…  
  
Обратный путь был тихим. Может быть даже слишком. Эш держал Криса за руку, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы прижаться мокрой одеждой к мокрому и поцеловать.  
  
Они все еще были немного замерзшие. Духота Райзы почти высушила их одежду к тому моменту как Крис и Эш оказались в гостинице. За открытой балконной дверью виднелось заходящее солнце и дневной жар потихоньку сходил на нет…  
  
— Обними меня, — это была очень внезапная просьба от Эша. Крис сразу же ее выполнил. — Спасибо.  
  
— За что? — Крис немного удивился, потому что Эш не часто был таким мягким и спокойным как сейчас. Словно во всей Вселенной не существовало больше ничего и никого кроме них.  
  
— За все, — сказал Эш, а потом прижался к Крису и легонько поцеловал его в подбородок.


	3. Ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эш открывает для себя новые эмоции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС, PG-13

Эш не сразу понимает, что на него находит. Только что он стоял возле барной стойки дожидаясь пока бармен сделает коктейли и через мгновение внутри Эша кипит какое-то жгучее чувство, назвать которое он никак не может.  
  
Кажется в клингонском нет для него термина.  
  
Он возвращается к столику, за которым оставил Криса и ставит вычурные бокалы с изображенными на них хорга’нами слишком сильно — часть их содержимого оказывается на скатерти.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Крис. Он протягивает руку к салфетке и начинает вытирать лужицы на столе.  
  
— Кто это был? — Эш садится напротив и неосознанно смотрит в другой конец зала, туда где кончается большой плетеный навес.  
  
— Ты об этом, — Крис улыбается. Возможно слишком широко и радостно чем Эшу хотелось бы. Или он пытается так усыпить бдительность Эша, думая, что тот провалится в это капитанское сияние и забудет обо всем?  
  
— Да. Кто это? — Эш кивает в сторону. И все еще смотрит в затылок неизвестной.  
  
— Старая знакомая, — уже не так лучезарно улыбаясь отвечает Крис. — Мы вместе ходили в школу в Мохаве. Одно время она даже была влюблена в меня.  
  
Бокал трескается в ладони у Эша.  
  
Крис, наверное, пару секунд смотрит на несчастное стекло, а потом поднимает взгляд на Эша. Уже не сияя, а наоборот весьма встревоженно.  
  
— Что на тебя нашло? Только не говори мне что ты ревнуешь, — Крис звучит так, будто сам не верит в то что говорит.  
  
Эш прикидывает в уме угадал ли Крис, но не находит ответа. Потому что сам не понимает свою реакцию. Он просто повернулся и увидел, как Крис разговаривает с этой женщиной. И как она улыбается, протягивает руку и позволяет Крису ее поцеловать. Что тут такого? Криса постоянно окружают женщины, начиная с Первой, но до этого Эш никогда так не реагировал…  
  
— Я не знаю, — он отводит взгляд и смотрит куда угодно только не на Криса. — Сам еще не разобрался.  
  
— Ладно, — кажется Крис принимает такое объяснение, потому что больше они об этом не заговаривают в тот вечер. Спустя пару часов Эш и сам вытряхивает из себя это странное чувство, которому он все еще не дал названия и кажется все снова становится хорошо.  
  
Но ровно до следующего полудня.  
Они гуляют по пляжу и кажется климат на Райзе начинает приходить в норму. От их отпуска осталось совсем чуть-чуть и Эш надеется, что они проведут эти несколько дней как можно лучше.  
  
И словно прочитав мысли Эша перед ними возникает та самая знакомая. Правда на этот раз она не одна — ее сопровождает мужчина, но по его внешнему виду непонятно в каких отношениях они состоят.  
  
Эш не слушает, о чем идет разговор. Его хватает только на то, чтобы пару раз кивнуть, когда Крис обращается к нему. Все внимание Эша сосредотачивается на том как эта «знакомая» держится — стоит, двигает руками, поправляет волосы и как будто невзначай касается Криса.  
  
Рычащие агрессивные мысли конечно же на клингонском вспыхивают у Эша внутри — он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы встать перед Крисом и самыми неприятными и громкими словами объяснить этой даме что к чему. Но к счастью или нет, Крис замечает это и быстро прощается со старой знакомой и хватая Эша за руку тащит в сторону гостиницы.  
  
— Ты теперь и на людей бросаться будешь? — спрашивает Крис, как только за ними закрывается дверь их номера. Он выглядит раздраженным, стоит уперев руки в бока — да, такая поза отлично срабатывает на мостике корабля, но не посреди тропического курорта. И цветастые шаровары с такой же рубашкой совсем не способствуют тому чтобы Крис выглядел угрожающе.  
  
— Я не собирался ничего делать, — Эш оправдывается, но на самом деле вряд ли бы он начал драку — возможно хватило бы и запугивания.  
  
— Да что с тобой такое, — Крис подходит поближе, касается Эша — гладит его по плечам, по шее и убирает непослушные прядки от лица. — Мне кажется мы уже со всем разобрались еще в первый вечер, разве нет?  
  
Возможно Крис прав. Эш думает, что раз уж он решился признаться и с тех пор между ними была сплошная идиллия и, если бы не проблемы климата Райзы, это был бы идеальный отпуск. Но он ничего не может с собой поделать — от одной мысли про эту «знакомую» Эшу хочется ругаться на клингонском.  
  
— Ты сказал мне что любишь меня, — Крис произносит это уже тише, он подбирается еще ближе, обнимая Эша и глядя тому прямо в глаза. — И что тебе страшно…  
  
— Я помню, что говорил, — слегка резковато отвечает Эш. У него нет проблем с выражением чувств словами, но только если это не касается Криса — в его случае речь Эша отказывается сотрудничать.  
  
— Ну так к чему тогда ревность? — Крис звучит совсем мягко. Он впускает в голос, взгляд и прикосновения столько нежности, что еще немного и Эш расплавится у него прямо в руках.  
  
— Я не знаю, — и Эш правда до сих пор не понимает природу этого безымянного чувства. Крис едва дает ему договорить и целует, забираясь пальцами в волосы, прижимается всем телом и дает в полной мере ощутить, что Эшу нет смысла волноваться из-за всех остальных людей Вселенной вне зависимости от пола и расы.  
  
— Может быть корни твоей неуверенности в том, что я до сих пор не сказал, что люблю тебя? — Крис спрашивает это так внезапно, что Эшу на мгновение кажется, что послышалось. Он хочет переспросить, убедиться, что все прозвучало на самом деле, а не является результатом долгого пребывания на солнце…  
  
— А ты любишь?  
  
Возможно этот вопрос совсем не подходит для того, кто совсем недавно стал главой самой шпионской из всех существовавших на Земле организаций, но Эшу было плевать.  
  
— Еще как, — Крис улыбается. Сердце у Эша проваливается куда-то вниз, чуть ли не до пяток и ему вдруг страшно хочется закричать.  
  
Только Крис не дает ему это сделать — снова целует и на этот раз забирается ладонью Эшу под рубашку...  
  
Через пару часов на коммуникатор их номера приходит сообщение от той самой знакомой с приглашением для Криса и Эша на ужин в одном из ресторанов Райзы. Эш смотрит на строчки на экране падда, потом на спящего Криса и не задумываясь легким движением руки удаляет диалог.  
  
Поужинать они могут и наедине. 


	4. Программа Пайк-три

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пайк не любит голограммы, а у Тайлер пробует изменить это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС. Возможно вообще АТГ. ПВП, Порно ради порно, голограммы, двойное проникновение, "сендвич" с капитаном:З

— Даже знать не хочу, как ты получил доступ сюда.  
  
Крис был удивлен и не пытался скрывать это. Не каждый день оказываешься там, куда рядовому жителю Федерации запрещен вход. Прямого ограничения конечно же не существовало, но некоторые технологии Звездным Флотом не были сертифицированы или просто не одобрялись — поэтому гражданам Федерации пользоваться ими вроде как и нежелательно.  
  
И все об этом знали. И потому существование некоторых  _особых_  развлечений на Райзе не афишировалось и знали о них только посвященные.  
  
— Ты не представляешь сколько полезных связей я умудрился завести за то время что возглавляю Секцию, — Эш довольно улыбнулся. Кажется, ему реакция Криса нравилась.  
  
Крис еще раз огляделся. Да, они добрались до одного из соседних отелей, который совершенно ничем примечательным не выделялся. Зашли в главный холл и Эш поговорил с администратором — дальше их проводили к лифту. И уже в кабине Эш использовал какой-то странный ключ, который Крис раньше никогда не видел — и вместо того чтобы поехать наверх… они начали движение вниз.  
  
Но даже наличие подвалов не так поразило Криса как-то что находилось в них.  
  
— Ты же знаешь мое отношение к голограммам, — Крис стоял посреди большой пустой комнаты стены, пол и потолок которой были покрыты каким-то неизвестным ему материалом. Однозначно, эта голографическая технология гораздо более продвинута чем та, которой оснащены корабли Федерации. Но Крис все равно думал, что как ты сильно не старайся создать достоверную голограмму, нельзя сотворить из фотонов что-то, что на глаз совершенно не отличить от реальности. Всегда будет какой-то нюанс, позволяющий узнать где иллюзия, а где нет.  
  
— Я прекрасно помню об этом, — с этими словами Эш подошел к стене и только сейчас Крис разглядел там небольшую сенсорную панель. — Но я думаю, что твое любопытство и азарт перевесят неприязнь.  
  
Эш ввел какие-то команды и окружение изменилось. Теперь Крис стоял посреди своей каюты… Причем той, что была у него на Дискавери.  
  
— Решил вспомнить? — Крис начал двигаться по комнате и касаться предметов. Они действительно ощущались как настоящие. Более того, гул переборок, освещение, запахи и вибрации — все было настолько реальным и настоящим что Крис на мгновение забыл о том, что находится на Райзе. Его тело слишком легко принимало условия пусть даже и не настоящего космического корабля — настолько он был в своей тарелке в условиях искусственной гравитации, выверенного до люкса освещения и синтезированной атмосферы.  
  
— Подумал предложить тебе кое-что, о чем ты совершенно точно думал, — в голосе Эша прозвучала какая-то нотка, едва уловимый акцент — Крис знал, что следовало за его появлением и ему это однозначно нравилось. В прошлый раз с подобными интонациями Эш зажал его в туалете ресторана и встал перед Крисом на колени… От воспоминания об этом сразу становилось жарко.  
  
Эш коснулся сенсорной панели еще раз и в метре от Криса из воздуха материализовался еще один Эш Тайлер. Крис от неожиданности вздрогнул и даже потерял дар речи всего на мгновение — он не представлял, что голограмма будет настолько достоверной. Он внимательно изучал лицо ненастоящего Тайлера и поймал себя на мысли, что те, кто создал эту голографическую технологию прошли далеко вперед.  
  
— Коснись его, — предложил Эш. Сам он отошел от стены, оказался почти что у Криса за спиной.  
  
— Какой в этом смысл, он же голограмма, — Крис пока что не мог уловить что за игру затеял Эш и почему внутри уже некоторое время покалывало такое чувство будто вечер кончится совершенно определенным образом.  
  
— А ты рискни, — кажется Эш получал удовольствие от того как Крис подвергал сомнению каждое его слово. Вот же…  
  
Крис протянул руку и аккуратно положил ладонь на плечо голограммы Тайлера. И вместо того чтобы пройти через слой фотонов она оказалась на чем-то таком же твердом и теплом как человеческая плоть. Текстура ткани — привычная синяя форма — угадывалась сразу же, но то насколько ощущения были настоящими лишило Криса дара речи еще раз.  
  
Он не удержался и пустил в ход вторую руку. Тайлер был не просто как настоящий — теплый и плотный как Крис и привык. Он пах так же и даже дышал — вернее имитировал дыхание — в том же ритме что и Эш.  
  
— Как… Как такое возможно? — Крис крутил головой иногда смотря на Эша, одетого в летние брюки и рубашку и на Тайлера, упакованного в форму Звездного Флота и чувствовал себя так, будто оказался в своем самом странном эротическом сне…  
  
Нет, Крис даже не хотел спрашивать откуда Эш узнал о том, что являлось Крису, когда тот спал. Он ведь никуда эту информацию не записывал, никому не рассказывал…  
  
— Твое сонное бормотание бывает весьма любопытным, — словно понимая, о чем думал Крис, произнес Эш. — Ну так что, воплотим твою фантазию в реальность?  
  
Крис открыл рот, но ни единого слова — уже третий раз — не смог сказать. Только щелкнул зубами и сомкнул челюсти.  
  
— Компьютер, — заговорил Эш, — активировать программу Пайк-три.  
  
Голографический Тайлер вдруг оживился — в его взгляде появилась осмысленность и теперь он вообще ничем не отличался от настоящего.  
  
— Ты его все-таки привел сюда, — сказал Тайлер. — Я уж думал этого никогда не случится.  
  
— Меньше слов, — ответил ему Эш. Тайлер кивнул и начал раздеваться — и Крис был готов поклясться делал он это точь-в-точь как Эш.  
  
— Что ты хочешь… Чтобы я? — Крис повернулся к Эшу. Внутри у Криса все еще было небольшое сомнение, что это все очень плохая идея и несмотря на предсказанный Эшем азарт он немного… боялся.  
  
— Послушай меня, — Эш подошел почти вплотную и обнял Криса, погладив его по спине. — У меня тоже есть маленькая мечта — увидеть тебя со стороны… когда ты седлаешь мои бедра. Видеозапись это все равно не то.  
  
Эш произнес это с такой интонацией что Крис сам чуть не представил то как это было бы интересно увидеть их вместе, но как наблюдатель. Эта мысль конечно же отозвалась внутри, медленно сползла в низ живота и начала разгораться там уже знакомым теплом.  
  
— Ты не думай, что я отдам все веселье двойнику, — с этими словами Эш спустил ладонь с поясницы Криса и обхватил его левую ягодицу. — Я присоединюсь к тебе как можно скорее.  
  
Эш отступил назад и явно посмотрел куда-то за Криса. Крис обернулся — Тайлер лежал на кровати, обнаженный и не торопясь гладил уже возбужденный член. Вопрос о том, как удалось создать настолько точную копию, так и застыл у Криса в горле — он решил, что это уже неважно. О технических тонкостях он мог спросить и потом, сейчас ему хотелось претворить свою самую смелую фантазию в жизнь.  
  
Крис раздевался быстро. Возможно даже слишком. В голографической каюте было достаточно тепло и Крис на мгновение позволил себе погадать заслуга это программы или климата Райзы.  
  
— Наклонись, — Эш оказался сзади. Его приближение вынудило Криса подступить к кровати ближе, оказаться возле стоп Тайлера. Крис встретился с ним взглядом и не увидел какой-либо разницы с настоящим Эшем.  
  
Шальная мысль проскользнула в голове Криса, и он вместо того чтобы просто наклониться по просьбе Эша забрался на кровать и замер на четвереньках. А потом опустил голову и облизал член Тайлера.  
  
Эш позади выдохнул так громко, что еще немного и этот звук можно было принять за стон.  
  
— На вкус он такой же, — Крис не скрывал своего удивления или восхищения технологией и тем как она использовалась. — Невероятно…  
  
Тайлер вел себя также, как и Эш — настолько достоверно, что Крис ощущал просто невероятную потребность увидеть все его реакции и сравнить с оригиналом. Возможно Крис слишком увлекся этим процессом так как не заметил, как Эш тоже разделся и пристроился сзади.  
  
Последние несколько дней они занимались сексом так часто, что, если честно, Крис думал, что такими темпами ему после отпуска понадобится еще неделя для настоящего отдыха. Но каждый раз, когда он рассчитывал, что вот сейчас он соберется с силами и скажет Эшу что стоит сделать перерыв побольше все катилось в тартарары…  
  
— Ты правда считаешь, что меня стоит растянуть? — Крис почувствовал скользкие пальцы внутри и на какое-то время просто упал лицом простынь, прислонившись щекой к бедру Тайлера. Ощущений в такие моменты всегда было слишком много, потому что Эш уже его как облупленного знал и мог только одними пальцами превратить Криса в желе.  
  
Эш однако на вопрос не ответил.  
  
Тайлер же протянул руку и погладил Криса по голове — пришлось подняться на локтях, посмотреть на него. Крис потянулся и поцеловал Тайлера и кажется в этот момент Эш добавил еще один палец…  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе уже не терпится, — произнес Эш и отстранившись от Криса шлепнул его по ягодице. — Давай же, я хочу посмотреть.  
  
Эш сел на край кровати позади и его взгляд так явно ощущался что это немного запутывало. Они оба смотрели на Криса — одинаково жадно и с каким-то хищным предвкушением.  
  
Крис переместился вперед, выпрямился и почти сразу насадился на член Тайлера. Стало невыносимо хорошо — от удовольствия, которое наконец-то нашло вектор и начало целенаправленно двигать Криса к оргазму, от Эша застывшего рядом, того как он тяжело дышал, наблюдая. И руки Тайлера на бедрах Криса — такие знакомые и чужие одновременно. Эта дикая смесь ощущений сносила остатки самоконтроля…  
  
— О, Кейлесс…  
  
— Как ты хорош…  
  
Эти две фразы прозвучали почти хором и Криса скрутило от подступающей нирваны. Он был почти готов сорваться в нее, но чья-то уверенная рука обхватила его член и не позволила тем самым переступить через край.  
  
Эш уже не играл роль наблюдателя. Он оказался позади Криса, прижимаясь к нему грудью, целуя в шею и плечи и упираясь членом в поясницу.  
  
  
— Расслабься, — прошептал он и Крис не успел даже подумать — ощутил как его начало распирать еще сильнее. Эш подобрался совсем вплотную и направил свой член в него.  
  
Воздух вышибло из легких и Крис испугался. Он подался вверх, избегая вторжения, но смуглые ладони Тайлера пригвоздили его к месту, не позволяя сместиться хотя бы на миллиметр. Тайлер вообще умудрился приподняться и сесть так, чтобы обеспечить Эшу максимальный доступ к Крису.  
  
— Эш… — Крис схватился за то предплечье той руки что держала его за член.  
  
— Ты был так увлечен моей копией и его исследованием, что не заметил того как много в тебя уже помещалось, — прошептал Эш и Крис был уверен, что это правда. Несмотря на естественный страх, сковавший Криса он чувствовал — все получалось. Два одинаковых члена оказались в нем и вдруг очень остро ощутил, что до этого момента ему было… мало.  
  
— Помнишь ты как-то спрашивал у меня про слухи о клингонской физиологии, — внезапно заговорил Эш. Они с Тайлером начали двигаться, совсем медленно, давая Крису привыкнуть. — Ты спросил меня правда ли это…  
  
Правда ли это, что у клингонов два члена… Крис как сейчас помнил этот дурацкий вопрос…  
  
Вместе с острой переполненностью, которая уже не казалась такой ошеломляющей Крис почувствовал, что рука Эша, сжимающая его член начала двигаться. Это было не то что Крис так хотел в данный момент, потому что балансирующий на самом краю оргазм никуда не делся, лишь немного потускнел — и вот теперь ему снова возвращали прежние краски. Только Крису казалось, что в нынешних условиях его просто разорвет на части — настолько переполненным эмоциями и ощущениями он еще никогда не был.  
  
— Так вот, — губы Эша были где-то рядом с левым ухом Криса, язык Тайлера плавно скользил вокруг его правого соска… — Это правда.  
  
Крис только сейчас заметил, что давно уже закрыл глаза отдаваясь на волю тех чувств что, остались у него помимо зрения. Но его самая безумная фантазия вдруг стала реальностью, и он вспомнил, когда рассказывал о ней Эшу. Они оба были пьяны, счастливы и настолько невменяемы что в тот вечер уснули друг на дружке в полураздетом состоянии…  
  
И вот теперь Крис находился здесь зажатый между двух горячих тел, которые обнимали его в четыре руки, целовали, облизывали и покусывали. Движение внутри стало беспорядочным и быстрым и Крис едва мог держаться в вертикальном положении если бы Тайлер не придерживал его…  
  
— Крис, кончи…  
  
— Кончи для меня, Крис…  
  
Если бы Крис не был уверен в своем здоровье, то подумал, что еще немного и его сердце отказало бы. Он беззвучно глотал воздух, чувствуя, как Эш продолжает настойчиво выдаивать из него оргазм направляя белые капли на грудь Тайлера…  
  
Крис пришел в себя из-за боли разливающейся по всему телу — он хотел перевернуться на живот, но не смог и проснулся. Вокруг стоял полумрак, но Крис узнал их с Эшем номер. Как он тут оказался оставалось только гадать.  
  
Вторая половина кровати была пуста, а на подушке лежала небольшая записка, сделанная из самой настоящей бумаги. Крис протянул руку и кое-как прочитал написанное:  _«Извини, что оставляю тебя одного, но меня срочно вызвали по работе. Если успею, то вернусь на последние сутки нашего отпуска. P.S. Как пройти в ту голокомнату ты знаешь, администратор тебе поможет с ключом, если скажешь, что от меня. Ту самую программу я не удалял»_.  
  
Крис упал лицом в подушку и ему стало смешно. Не обидно, что Эш сорвался посреди ночи на какое-то там дело Секции 31, нет. Крис удивлялся тому, что Эш так хорошо его знал. Ведь интерес у Криса к этой голографической технологии только возрос — он подумал, что можно проверить кое-какие идеи с голограммой, чтобы потом повторить их с настоящим Эшем.


	5. Последний вечер

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС, ВОЗМОЖНО ВООБЩЕ АТГ, НЕБЕЧЕНО, NC-17.

У Эша была очень выгодная позиция. Он оставался незамеченным, в тени отбрасываемой высокими деревьями так похожими на земные пальмы, но прекрасно видел все что происходило на летней террасе.  
  
Особенно то как туда пришел Крис, внезапно одетый во что-то определенно местное — на нем светлая рубашка с традиционными символами Райзы. Однако, когда Эш пригляделся то заметил, что вместо брюк Крис надел что напоминающее многослойную синюю юбку почти до щиколоток. Райзианцы носили что-то подобное. На Крисе это одеяние смотрелось одновременно и странно, и завораживающе.  
  
А потом, когда Крис сел за один из столиков Эш понял, что пора выходить из своего укрытия — время их отпуска неизбежно заканчивалось, нельзя было тратить его попусту.  
  
Эш поднялся на террасу так, чтобы не попасться Крису на глаза, подойти со спины. Он оказался рядом, даже отбрасывая небольшую тень на Криса и тот явно ее заметил.  
  
— Ищете джамахарон? — спросил Эш.  
  
Крис выпрямился, а потом медленно развернулся на стуле.  
  
— А вы видите на моем столе хорга’н? — он приподнял одну бровь. По его лицу было видно, как он рад видеть Эша.  
  
Эш хотел спросить обязательно ли им нужен хорга’н чтобы перейти к самому главному, но внимательно посмотрев на Криса он вдруг понял — что-то было не так. Несмотря на свежий загар, который не очень охотно прилипал к коже Криса, тот слегка покраснел, глаза блестели, а сам он едва заметно ерзал на стуле, словно ему было неудобно сидеть…  
  
— Только не говори мне что…  
  
— Да, — перебил Крис. Он встал из-за стола, прикусил нижнюю губу и добавил: — Тебя не было шестьдесят три часа, я соскучился.  
  
Эш не нашел что ответить. Он просто молча последовал за Крисом, стараясь не смотреть на этот темно-синий подол, который определенно точно много чего прятал. Эш даже пытался отгонять от себя яркие мысли, которые вспыхивали в его воображении пока они добирались до гостиницы, но кажется все было безуспешно.  
  
Когда Эш переступил порог их номера то уже завелся так, что едва сдерживал себя чтобы не трахнуть Криса прямо у дверей.  
  
— То, что ты немного сумасшедший я понял еще в тот момент, когда ты предложил сжечь топливо в том шаттле, но… — Эш смотрел как Крис прошел вглубь комнаты и остановился возле кровати.  
  
— Но я продолжаю тебя удивлять? — Крис улыбнулся. Эш медленно подошел к нему, попутно избавляясь от одежды — любовь Секции к черной коже сыграла с ним злую шутку и теперь хотелось, как можно скорее раздеться.  
  
— Сводишь меня с ума, — наконец-то Эш сумел выдать из себя целое осмысленное предложение. Он притянул Криса к себе, наконец-то поцеловав — тот казался чуть ли не медовым, словно пропах этими странными цветами Райзы, которые росли на каждом шагу.  
  
Эш провел ладонью Крису по спине, опуская ее ниже, пока легкая ткань рубашки не сменилась более плотной синевой подола. Он потянул его наверх, собирая складками, немного грубо и резко, словно ему и правда не терпелось забраться Крису под эту «юбку».  
  
Под подолом у Криса не было ничего. Ладно, Эш мог бы поверить в то что в начале их отпуска на Райзе стояла невыносимая духота и ношение любой одежды казалось пыткой, но сейчас… Сейчас это все выглядело так, словно Крис ждал одного определенного человека, чтобы, как только они смогли бы остаться наедине между ними, не осталось никаких преград.  
  
— Развернись, — произнес Эш и Крис отступил назад, облизал губы, ткань синей волной упала вниз. Он не торопясь развернулся и подобрав подол до колен забрался на кровать и замер на четвереньках.  
  
Эш подумал, что если когда-нибудь он окажется при смерти, то перед глазами у него пролетит не вся жизнь, а только этот самый момент.  
  
— Мистер Тайлер, — заговорил Крис, — я не молодею.  
  
Эш пришел в себя, подошел к кровати, подобрался поближе к Крису и начал аккуратно поднимать подол. Ему казалось, что он разворачивал дорогой подарок и хоть страшно хотелось разорвать обертку, Эш старался держать себя в руках, хотя бы немного.  
  
Можно много говорить о том насколько капитаны Звездного Флота храбрые, ответственные, порядочные… красивые, веселые и может быть немного безбашенные. Но Крис похоже обладал еще одним весьма выдающимся качеством — он не боялся терять голову от нахлынувших на него чувств и делал это с присущим офицеру флота достоинством. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что стоя на четвереньках с голой задницей и демонстрируя основание анальной пробки Крис умудрялся не то чтобы не стесняться — казалось, что еще немного и кислород в этой комнате просто возьмет и загорится.  
  
Отсутствие какой-либо линии загара на ягодицах Криса выглядело как издевательство. О, Кейлесс, Эш даже думать не хотел где и при каких обстоятельствах Крис решил загорать полностью обнаженным.  
  
— В Секции 31 меня готовили ко многому… — Эш хотел сказать — зрелище что в данный момент находилось перед ним испытывало его выдержку на все двести процентов. Он не договорил так как от скопившейся во рту слюны пришлось громко сглотнуть.  
  
Крис повернул голову, и они встретились взглядом. Судя по его лицу сейчас было не самое лучшее время для рассуждений вслух или разговоров в принципе.  
  
— Избавь меня от нее, — попросил он.  
  
Эш не стал отвечать. Он погладил Криса по ягодицам, наконец-то позволил себе коснуться основания пробки — слегка потянуть наружу, почувствовать, как плотно ее держат мышцы. Крис уткнулся лицом в покрывало, его колени разъехались в разные стороны и кажется сейчас ему было очень хорошо. Эш взялся за пробку покрепче и начал медленно вытаскивать ее.  
  
На последних сантиметрах Крис громко всхлипнул, Эш даже не сразу понял почему, а потом, когда пробка целиком оказалась снаружи до него дошло. Помешанные на удовольствиях райзианцы даже анальные пробки стилизовали под хорга’н.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший, — прошептал Эш и отбросил уже ненужный «хорга’н» в сторону.  
  
— Меньше слов, мистер Тайлер, — Крис снова повернулся — его серые глаза потемнели, и он явно кусал губы пока Эш вытаскивал пробку.  
  
— Как скажешь.  
  
Крис был таким мягким и податливым что Эшу казалось, что еще немного и тот растает у него в руках. Легко раскрывался, впуская внутрь и от этого ощущения — что Крис Эша ждал, считал часы и теперь хотел отдать себя всего — становилось очень хорошо. Так, что Эша даже перехотел вытрахать из Криса все его чудаковатые идеи и просто насладиться единением.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Эш сел на кровать и потянув Криса на себя, не выходя из него. Прижал крепко к себе, оказался очень глубоко внутри — складки одеяния Криса упали вниз, пряча от внешнего мира любые точки соприкосновения. Может быть со стороны теперь все выглядело так, словно Крис просто сидел у Эша на коленях.  
  
— Что ты задумал? — спросил Крис. Кажется, смена позы не входила в его планы.  
  
— Ты перестарался, — тихо произнес Эш. Обхватил Криса поперек живота одной рукой, а второй забрался к нему под рубашку, добрался до груди и тихонько прихватил сосок.  
  
— Если мы будем так сидеть и не двигаться, ничего не произойдет, — с издевкой в голосе произнес Крис. Эш в ответ сдвинул свободную руку вниз и положил к Крису на пах.  
  
— Ну я не хорга’н.  
  
— И что я должен понять, что ты подразумеваешь под «я не хорга’н»?  
  
Действительно, что можно было тут поделать, чтобы заткнуть Криса?  
  
— Могу рассказать тебе как мне было одиноко эти шестьдесят четыре часа, — Эш прижал губы к шее Криса и теперь он мог шептать. — Сначала я думал о том как мы провели с тобой время в голокомнате. Ты, я и еще раз я.  
  
Крис выдохнул. Может быть не так громко, как Эш хотел, но уже весьма заметно.  
  
— Как твоя задница справилась с этим приключением? — и Крис вроде бы и мог ответить, но Эш переместил руку, забравшись под синие складки юбки, добрался до возбужденного члена и сжал уже его. — Сколько бы в тебя поместилось, продолжи мы эти игры?  
  
Еще один выдох, громче прежнего. Эшу не нужно было видеть лицо Криса чтобы понять, что происходит — тот явно проигрывал каждое сказанное слово у себя в голове, представляя эти яркие картинки в самых сочных красках и они отзывались у него уже во всем теле.  
  
— Если бы мне не нужно было уезжать, я бы трахнул тебя с утра, — продолжил Эш. Он касался губами шеи Криса иногда слишком близко, иногда позволяя себе касаться его, оставляя едва ощутимые следы. — Растянул бы еще…  
  
Крис дернулся всем телом. Сжался, едва заметно и сделал только хуже для себя.  
  
— Засунул бы в тебя пальцы пока был в тебе, — Эш не планировал останавливаться. Может быть в следующий раз Крис подумал бы прежде чем засовывать в себя что-либо.  
  
— Или взял бы этот самый хорга’н, зуб даю, он бы поместился в тебя еще и место осталось.  
  
Крис застонал. Его мышцы окаменели и Эш почувствовал пульсацию, неритмичное сокращение — скорый признак подступающего оргазма. Осталось сделать малое — большую часть воображение Криса уже выполнило.  
  
Эш не стал терять время, он позволил себе несколько раз качнуть бедрами, запустить эту цепную реакцию, когда к буйным фантазиям и словам Криса захлестнет еще и ощущениями, происходящими в реальности.  
  
И все именно так и произошло — Крис кончил прямо так, как и сидел, а потом рухнул вперед, утыкаясь лицом в кровать и сползая с члена Эша.  
  
Эш отпускал его аккуратно, отстраняясь, давая Крису пространство и отдышаться. Со стороны он конечно выглядел чудесно, потому что наряд Криса превратился в что-то, мятое и испачканное спермой в разных местах.  
  
— Ну и кто из нас сумасшедший после этого? — спросил Крис. Он так и лежал, как Эш его оставил на кровати, и задница Криса, выставленная напоказ, все еще белела между синих складок.  
  
— Я думаю мы оба, — Эш выпутался из остатков одежды, которые он так и не снял — настолько был увлечен. Теперь стоило сходить в душ и что-нибудь поесть, а то после всего случившегося Эш был голоден так словно у него все еще было два желудка.  
  
— Ты же сделаешь со мной все, о чем говорил сегодня?  
  
Эш повернулся на голос Криса — тот никак не поменял позы, разве что теперь его лицо, всего минуту назад красное и расслабленное от удовольствия снова излучало готовность к самым неожиданным авантюрам.  
  
— До конца нашего отпуска остались считанные часы, — Эш не отказывался, просто ему казалось, что драгоценные минуты стоить провести за каким-нибудь другим занятием.  
  
— Ну тогда предлагаю не тратить время зря, — произнес Крис и улыбнулся.  
  
Эш покачал головой — видимо поесть у него получится только на корабле по дороге с Райзы.


End file.
